The Cadet and the Captain's Daughter
by RozaCourt
Summary: The Hardy boys, Nancy, Bess, and George have been invited to a training camp of sorts where they would learn how to guard Bloom the right way. what happens when Joe falls for Fang's girl? (no FAX sorry. i gave Joe a twin just for the heck of it.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, in all honesty, this is a Maximum Ride, NCIS, Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew, and Hawaii Five-O crossover. but the main conflict is between Maximum Ride and Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew.**

Ch. 1

"Oh my god, they're here! Guys, the trainees are finally here!" I exclaimed bouncing up and down. I ran to the front door and was about to throw the door open when a hand snatched my wrist back. "You big bully, let me go."

"You know you can't walk out before us. Let us lead the way," Steve McGarret said in my ear. Delicious shivers ran down my spine, a normal for me when I'm with him.

"Ok, fine. But don't snatch me back like that again."

He grinned at me and opened the door. The other trainers- Ziva David, Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Kono, Chin, and Danny Williams- walked out before Steve took my hand and led me outside after them. I suddenly felt very shy and hid behind him.

"Good morning, boys and girls. My name Steve McGarret. These are your trainers Ziva David, Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Kono, Chin, and Danny Williams. For the next weeks, we will be teaching you how to guard one very special girl."

I peeked around him and a couple of girls chuckled at me. I held out my hand and they flew back to the other side of the field.

"As I was saying, this is my daughter Bloom. She does possess powers beyond any of your imagination. So don't piss her off. I won't stop what happens to you if you do."

"Who will be guarding her first?" a boy sneered. His friends behind him high fived and I snapped. A dragon wrapped itself around them.

"Not you if I have any say in it. Now leave me ALONE." I walked to Ziva and she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Where are the Hardys?" Three boys stepped forward with three girls right behind them.

"I could've sworn there were only three Hardys, and that all three were boys," a girl said above us all. I beamed, knowing full well who that voice belonged to.

"They're our friends. Now who's there?" the tallest one asked looking around along with the others.

"Look up, dodo brains." Everybody looked up in the trees and saw Maximum Ride standing in the branch directly above them. She jumped down along with my very, very, VERY sexy boyfriend, Fang.

"FANG!" I tried to run to him, but Ziva kept a firm hold on my shoulder. "Yeesh, you guys get on my nerves with the security thing sometimes."

"It's a necessary thing, Bloom," she said. Fang's mouth twirked a bit and he walked closer to me.

"Don't worry guys: I'm one of you." He stood directly in front of me and kissed me softly. After a few seconds, Steve separated us.

"Again, getting on my nerves with the security thing sometimes." Steve grinned at me.

"And again, it's a necessary thing. Cadets, follow us inside. We will show you all to your rooms."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Bloom," Ziva said looking behind me. I looked up from my shrimp salad with shrimp fried rice and shrimp Alf redo (what? I like shrimp) and saw the three Hardys standing there.

"Oh hi. Can I help you?"

"We're the Hardys. I'm Joe, this is my twin John, and that's our older brother Frank," the shortest yet cutest one replied. I smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you. Have a seat, there's plenty of room." I glared at Tony, McGee, and Danny until they got the message and moved. The Hardys sat in their spots beside me (Joe) and on either side of Ziva.

"So what inspired you to come here guys?" Ziva asked them as they settled. I looked at the oldest one.

"We thought it would be a good experience to protect someone while learning helpful tactics to solving cases and protecting those around us." Ziva seemed satisfied with that answer and left me to ask my own questions.

"So how old are you?"

"John and I are 17, turning 18 this year. Frank just turned 19 a week ago."

"Oh, I missed your birthday? That would've been fun to celebrate with you guys." He blushed lightly.

"Is this seat taken?" Max said behind me. I turned around and saw her standing there with Fang.

"Of course not. Have a seat guys." The girl on the other side of me and across from John stood up so that Fang could sit by me and Max could sit on the other side.

"So, where are those three girls that stepped forward with you three?" Fang said draping an arm across my shoulders.

"Right behind you. Is there any room for us to sit down?" Steve, Gibbs, and Chin sighed and got up to sit with the rest of the removed trainers. They sat down.

"Is there anyone else that wants to sit with you?" Ziva joked. I giggled along with the rest of them.

"So who will be the first guards? Other than Max and Fang of course." He kissed my cheek and his lips stayed there. A blush started creeping up my neck.

"The Hardys and the girls here will be. We trainers need to get our lesson plans finalized." Fang's lips travelled back to my ear and he started nibbling on it. I bit my lip as the blush deepened.

"We will be glad to guard her. As long as he won't be doing THAT all night," one of the girls replied. I looked at them, feeling Fang's lips follow my head.

"What are your names again?"

"I'm Nancy Drew. These are my friends Bess Marvin and George Fayne. People call us the girl detectives."

"It's nice to meet…. Fang, cut it out!" I yelled as his tongue slid into my ear lobe. He grinned and leaned back to eat his dinner. Max and I rolled our eyes at him.

"Is he always like that?" John asked me. I shrugged.

"Pretty much only on the days he and Max are about to leave for a while and when they get back."

"So he's not like that between those days?" Joe said.

"Nope, he's just as indifferent as people say he is. But that's why I love him."

"Are you done, Bloom?" Steve asked me. I turned around and smiled up at him.

"Yep, and I'm just about ready to go to bed." I looked back at my companions. "I'll see you boys in a little bit. Nancy, Bess, George, please follow me, Ziva, and Max."

We stood up and followed Steve out of the dining room. He led us to the bathroom where six steaming bubble baths were waiting.

"Thanks Steve." He leaned down so that I could kiss his cheek before walking out.

"Is he always like this?" Bess asked as we all started stripping down.

"Nah, just every now and then. He's being nice because Ziva's making him." We all giggled and slowly sank into the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind," I grumbled to my brothers. We were walking around the hallways, making sure nobody was intruding the place.

"The trainers said it's only because they don't know our tactics yet. And they won't know until tomorrow. So we can handle this until then," Frank said with the high level of know-it-all that I hate so much. I was just scowling at him when we heard a scream.

"That was Bloom," John said. All three of us pulled out our pocketknives and walked to her room quietly. I put my ear to the door.

"I told you to keep her quiet. I don't want her other 'guards' hearing us," a gruff voice said. My blood boiled when men laughed at that.

"Come on, you guys. I'm ready to play with my new slave," a girl said. I was just wondering where Max and Fang were when I heard her speak up.

"I suggest you leave the girl alone and get out. My temper isn't one you want to experience." Even I had to snicker. Seriously, if that kind of thing worked, Frank would be a god amongst the other dorks of the agency.

"Sorry, Ms. Ride. But my daughter wants this particular girl as her play toy. I can't disappoint my little girl."

"What's going on in there?" Frank whispered.

"Let's just say a dad is about to be attacked by whichever bird kid I manage to free. Come on: we can't do anything from this angle."

We walked outside just as a few cars pulled silently into the yard. Ziva and Steve raised an eyebrow at us, and I put a finger to my lips. I made gun motions with my hand and Danny gave me his. I climbed up a tree until I reached Bloom's room balcony and climbed onto it. The door was cracked open, so it was easy for me to peek inside.

Fang and Max were being held by two goons each. The closest to me was Fang, which was just as well since his temper is the worst out of the two. I raised the gun to eye level and took aim.

"Should we take those two with us, boss?" a guy was asking.

"As much as I love the Flock, I don't want them in my house. They're too unpredictable," the girl replied. She was very sexy for a girl that was preparing to do the nasty with another girl. I put my finger on the trigger.

"Besides, we're just about to kill them anyway." Praying that the gun was on silent, I pulled the trigger. The bullet silently protruded in the closest guy's arm. He howled in pain and let Fang's arm go, giving him the chance he needed to attack.

Man, I hope I never get on Fang's bad side! Fang's pissed off actions were even worse than mine, and that's saying something. He attacked so hard that the men couldn't lay a finger on him. By the time the other trainers and the bros barged into the room, everybody but Bloom, Max, and Fang were on the ground.

"So who shot the guy?" he asked, breathing hard a bit. I walked into the room.

"That would be me. Feel free to worship me if you'd like." This was met by many glares, so I shrugged and turned my attention to Bloom. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just shaken up."

"Head to bed. Fang and I can watch her tonight," Steve said. Everybody nodded and walked out of the room, patting my shoulder on the way to our rooms.

**Check out my other stories.**

**Saving Each Other: Itex has gender bent most of the flock. now, the new flock's leader has saved the original flock from Itex.**

**MENAM: Maya, Ella, Nudge, Angel, and Max are the members of the girl group MENAM. when they go to Arizona and meet Fang Walker, they are determined to find out what is wrong with him.**

**-RozaCourt**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

I walked around the hallways in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. I kept seeing Bloom getting kidnapped then raped multiple times by the same person…. Yeesh, my nightmares are getting more creative by the night!

"I'll be fine, I swear. I just want a glass of milk," I heard as the door directly in front of me opened. Bloom walked out and jumped in surprise when she saw me. "Oh, hey Joe. Heading to the kitchen as well?"

"I am now. I think Steve and Fang would be more at ease knowing you had an escort." She nodded and followed me to the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep, which makes Fang unable to sleep as well. That in turn makes Steve unable to sleep or whatever he does while I sleep. I thought maybe some warm milk will help," she explained. I leaned against the wall as she poured herself a cup and set it in the microwave.

"My remedy is walking around until my legs are tired. But then again, I'm used to exercising a lot." The machine dinged, and she took a sip of the beverage.

"I bet you are. Nancy told me about how the six of you are famous detectives." I nodded and walked closer to her.

"Yeah, we've been all over the world." She looked up at me with excitement in her eyes.

"Have you been to Egypt before?" I grinned.

"Yep, right along the Nile. That was back when John was still an unknown sibling."

"What was the case?" We sat down close to each other at the table.

"Nancy, Bess, Frank, and I had to pose as two couples: Nancy and Frank, and me and Bess. The entire scheme was to smuggle a bomb into Egypt without rousing suspicion and getting caught. Our own friend set us up."

"No!" she gasped, putting her hand over mine. I nodded. "What happened when you found out?"

"The pieces of the bomb were stolen. We just barely saved everybody that had been dining in the restaurant that night. But not even THAT was the best part."

"What was?" My eyes twinkled.

"The night before we were meant to fly back to Bayport, we threw a party. Nancy and Frank had decided to sneak off to a balcony to be alone. When Bess went to check on them, they were kissing like there was no tomorrow." She giggled.

"Really?" I nodded, chuckling. "I wish I had been there to see that!" I found that I really like her laugh. Though she did suddenly stop, looking behind me.

"Are you done drinking your milk?" Fang said behind me. I turned around and saw him looking pointedly at our hands. She moved her hand and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm done. Goodnight Joe." I nodded and she walked away with the glaring bird boy. I decided to go bed.


End file.
